Fairy tale -Curl Prince on the tower
by CivettaA
Summary: Fairy tale, adapted from 'Rapunzel' written by Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm. Lovino was a poor prince locked in the high tower. Rated for yaoi and Lovi's mouth. Spamano&GerIta
1. Chapter 1

**…**

**…**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

**…**

**…**

* * *

* Fairy tale

* Adapted from 'Rapunzel' written by Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm

* Only two chapters

* Spamano ( & GerIta & RomeXGermani )

* English is not my frist language

* If I made any mistakes, please point out

* Spamano is my favourite ヾ(#`Д´)σ:.ﾟヽ(´∀`｡)ﾉﾟ.:｡

* And thanks for reading

…

…

…

Chapter 1

…

Once upon a time, there was a wealthy and powerful country. The country possessed the most advanced technology and the most splendid culture. People there had abundance of food and clothing, living peacefully.

The King Rome fought south and north and won the big sphere and countless treasures, which made other king fill with envy, who didn't understand that the brilliant monarch of the Kingdom, also had his own troubles.

Rome had been busy with campaigns the whole life, and acquired the endless money. Now he wearied, his greatest wish was to hold one or two grandchildren.

But his Queen Germanic was male. Of course they were not able to give birth to a son. So was that possible to get a grandchild? The helpless king could only pray for a child.

A forest in the west of the Kingdom, where filled with exotic flowers and rare herbs. No one dared to step into the forest. Because the forest belonged to a sorcerer named Arthur. Arthur was one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world and everyone was afraid of him.

But Grandpa Rome really wanted a grandson, so he sent to invite the evil sorcerer.

As we all know, Arthur was really fond of boys. He promised to help Grandpa Rome, but rejected the treasures and jewels of reward.

In contrast, he said to Rome and Germanic: "If you get a boy, then he should be put to me I'll make him live well, treat him like a brother."

However, Rome was not a simple coward. He said: "Okay, but once my grandchild grow up to twenty years of age, you must let him come back to me."

Twenty-year-old could not be called 'shota' any longer, Arthur thought and enlightened agreed.

Rome's wish was achieved. As we suspected, he got a pair of twin grandchildren.

The elder was named Lovino and the younger was Feliciano. They had soft brown hair and shiny beautiful eyes, which made these two boys very very cute.

As the contract with Arthur, he must pay out these two children. Although quite unwilling, Grandpa Rome still had to no choice but fulfilled the shit pledge.

In accordance with his promise, Arthur took care of the brothers with full love. He liked both of them, either sweet and innocent Feliciano, or arrogant Lovino. Love reached ultimate after they grew up to twelve years old.

Arthur was finally a bit fed up, he decided to shift the goal, and get to the other shota. But in order to avoid the escape of twin brothers, he got them locked up in two high towers.

The towers were in the deepest of the forest, and had neither stair nor door, only a small window at the top of the tower could let them view the outside. Whenever Arthur wanted to get in, he would shout under the tower: "Prince Prince, let down your curl."

Although Feliciano would not really let the hair down, but when he heard the shout of Arthur, he would let the curtains down to help Arthur climb.

But Lovino was not as easy to get. Whenever under the tower, Arthur shouted, "Lovino Lovino, let down your curl.", The arrogant prince would took a hard object and threw it out, never forgetting yelling at the people underneath: "I'll never let you touch my curl! Bastard!"

Arthur was never smashed but he was afraid to. So it became more and more rarely to visit Lovino.

In fact, Lovino and Feliciano had slowly grown into very cute boys. Like their valiant grandfather, they also inherited the funny curls.

The curls were always bobbing up and down as the two brothers sincere mood changed, which was truly lovely. Unfortunately, no one in this high tower, no one was watching.

Time had passed three or four years, Antonio was a prince of Tomato Kingdom. One day, he rode through the forest, and passed the secret tower of Lovino.

Then, he suddenly heard someone wildly cursed- a tomato flying out from the top of the tower. Antonio could not help but stop and curiously peep.

The one who threw the scold and tomato out was Lovino. It had been a long time since Arthur came last time. And also a long time he didn't speak with others. The sorcerer came but the lonely Lovin's feeling was mixed, paradoxically considering for some while, but finally threw out the tomato.

As the literal meaning, Arthur left without any hesitation. Lovino showed his head dispiritedly from the window, swore a few words, which was not able to scold Arthur back.

All these were collected by passing Antonio. Really wild little guy, he mused.

Lovino stared at the direction of stupid sorcerer's leaving very long, then sniffed, wiped his tears by old sleeve, then silently turned back to the tower.

This scene touched the heartstrings of Antonio, he seemed to feel boy's loneliness and could not help but sad for it. Although the mouth was very bad, it must be a kind-hearted and lonely child.

Antonio wanted to climb up to see him. He looked for the door but found nothing. He was discouraged and left.

After being back the palace, he couldn't be contented. The boy's reddened face and sparkling tears had impressed him. After that, he kept riding to the forest everyday, hiding somewhere in the bottom of the column, waiting for the boy rarely showed his head out.

Just seeing the child there, he felt cheerful.

After the watching, Antonio found the child always staring at one direction. There must be something! He rode along the direction Lovino kept watching, wanted to explore for some clues.

It didn't cost him much time. There was another tower, and the bottom of the column standing a blonde. Antonio immediately hid behind a tree, secretly peeped.

He recognized the man, Prince Ludwig of Potato Kingdom. What's he doing here? Antonio frowned, continued to quietly peep.

He saw Ludwig taking an alert look around, and then shouting to the top of the tower: "Feli! Feli! Hurry up! Let your curl down!"

Feliciano immediately let curtains down so Ludwig climbed into the tower. Antonio thought to himself, if those were the magic words leading to the top of the tower, he could also try his luck.

The next evening, he came to the tower again, shouted: "Feli! Feli! Hurry up! Let your curl down!"

Strangely, no ladder appeared, only a voice from the tower yelled, "Dare you bother me! Go away!" It was the young voice he heard before, Antonio was encouraged.

He shouted again: "Feli! Feli! Hurry up! Let your curl down !"

This time, he continuously shouted several times, but didn't get a response. Perhaps the spell of magic words was wrongly remembered, he was about to try it again before seeing the boy poking his head out.

"What wrong with you! I'm Lovino, not Feliciano that idiot!" The tower boy angrily shouted.

"I, I don't know that!" Antonio replied loudly.

Lovino saw the strange man in the bottom of the column, shocked, he hadn't seen other similar creatures except Arthur and Feliciano.

Although occasionally seeing a blond climbing Feliciano's tower he always thought it was Arthur.

"Who is that bastard?" Lovino's tone was very bad.

"My name is Antonio. I'm a prince."

"I am a prince too, princes count for nothing!" Lovino left the impatient words and got back.

Antonio didn't know why, perhaps he just read the wrong spell, shouted again: "Lovino Lovino! Please let your curl down!"

Finally, Lovino put the curtains down, and Antonio climbed up.

When he got into the tower, Lovino watched him as he was a monster: "You were a real prince?"

"I am the Prince of the Kingdom of tomato, my name is Antonio." Antonio replied.

"Tomatoes' Kingdom? That's really stupid. "Lovino sniffed contemptuously," What are you doing here? If Arthur found you, he'd turn you into a shota. "

"I, I am definitely not a bad man!" Antonio explained hastily, "Please trust me!"

When Lovino asked him the purpose, Antonio hesitated and didn't give an answer, Lovino got some unhappy. He was impatient and going to push the man down the tower. Antonio didn't want to be nasty, only had to tell the whole story.

Listening to the narrative, Lovino finally no longer drove him away. He adjudicated that the man didn't seem to a bad guy, blushed and said: "Well, it doesn't matter you stay a little longer."

Antonio was very happy, and asked why Lovino lived in this tower. When he knew that Lovino was immured by the evil sorcerer, he could not help but felt sorry for Lovino.

Before Antonio left, Lovino asked him: "Will you come again?"

"Well, of course." looking at Lovino's red face, Antonio felt happiness.

"The next time get some bread and wine here." Lovino said.

Antonio nodded, and rode away.

Arthur was more rarely to Lovino, not only Lovino, and even Feliciano. Lovino guessed he must grab other cute boys.

It's not a big deal. It would be better if bastard never came again. If the sorcerer just met Antonio, then they would get into trouble.

Besides, Lovino could never stand the unpalatable food of Arthur.

Antonio came to the tower every evening, he always brought Lovino plenty of tomatoes and beverages, described Lovino a variety of stories and legends.

Whenever he came, Lovino's curl tilted highly. Antonio could see that he was cheerful, so he felt happy too.

…

…

…

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

..

Arthur didn't know anything. Lovino was gradually in love with an Antonio, and also gradually no long felt lonely. Finally one day, Antonio asked Lovino to marry him.

"Ma ma ma ... marry what …" Lovino blushed, not being able to speak out a complete sentence.

In fact, after the period of touching, Lovino also liked the warm and cheerful Antonio. Antonio had a pair of great green eyes, looked handsome and the smile was more attractive than the badtempered sorcerer.

So he faltered and then agreed.

Emotional development was always fast in the fairy tales, plenty of love began at first sight. Lovino and Antonio had known long. In accordance with the development of the plot, that was about it.

Antonio saw Lovino nodding, very cheerful, and he took the boy's hand intensely said: "I'll take you out from here!"

"I don't think so…I must be here until 20-year-old." Lovino sighed and his curl seemed sad too.

Antonio frowning thought, and proposed, "If the sorcerer didn't come back in the next two weeks, just leave with me."

Lovino hesitated and gave no answer. Antonio added: "After getting out, you can see your grandfather, and eat as much tiramisu and tomato PASTA as you can.

Lovino headed down to think very seriously for a moment, said: "We must bring my brother together."

Antonio agreed.

To tell the truth, Antonio knew that Arthur had recently adopted the twin blonds of the Kingdom of North America and obviously would not visit Lovino in a few days.

He just wanted to bring his cute little tomato leave the cold old tower as fast as possible. It wasn't necessary to tell the news to Lovino.

He still came every day and kept waiting with Lovino. Soon the fifteen days passed, Arthur didn't come not even once. Antonio was satisfied, he comforted the hesitating Lovino and brought him out of the tower.

(In fact, I would say, there were curtains that Lovino could run away by himself!)

The two were just stepping on the land suddenly heard a roar. They turned around and saw Arthur staring at them angrily.

"You bad boy!" Arthur was in a storm of anger, "I thought you would have secluded but I could not conceive that you would do such a silly thing of escaping! I'm going to turn you into a stupid tomato!"

He took out his wand, Lovino was scared and soon hid behind Antonio.

Antonio tried to negotiate with Arthur, he said: "You evil sorcerer, listen to me. Let us go, I can give you many many tomatoes of the inexhaustibility ."

"I don't want so many tomatoes!" Arthur noised.

"I only take a Lovino, while you can continue to develop your shotas, and these delicious tomatoes will help you to satisfy their stomach." Antonio said bravely.

Arthur thought of the recent two little shotas, and then looked at the big Lovino-this guy only kept one more person of food, so Arthur was enlightened and agreed.

Antonio smiled happily, he turned to Lovino and said: "Well, now let me hold you to the horse, we'd better leave."

Lovino use the eyes of "You bastard do not get so close" stared at Antonio, and then happily mounted up the horse. He's a very good mood, the curl hair teetered, very cute.

"Hurry up you bastard, take me to my grandfather!" He commanded. Antonio nodded obediently. And they rode together toward the east.

Rome saw the cute curl and instantly recognized Lovino as his baby grandson, he was so excited and almost fell from his throne.

But Lovino felt contrary, he seemed impatient. The face of "not my grandfather was an original poor old guy like you" made Rome really depressed.

"Ahem, you brought back my grandson, what do you want?" Grandpa Rome threw off the bad mood, asked the man standing beside Lovino.

"Your majesty, I don't have any special requirement, just hope you will allow me to bring Lovino to my country, I will let him live well, treat him like a husband."

When Antonio spoke out his own request, Grandpa Rome stared in shock. How could these words sound so familiar? The evil sorcerer must say the same before taking his grandson away.

Are you kidding me? He was the one who owned Lovino! Rome jumped angrily.

"You greedy guy." Grandpa Rome was incensed and said, "But since you saved my grandchild, that I would give you a chance to help me with another grandson back, then I could promise you damn requirement. "

"Yes, your majesty." Antonio looked very happy, "I promised Lovino to do so."

He turned to Lovino and said: "My Lovi, it's okay, I will be back soon."

"Just go!" Lovino said.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving, but I will be back soon." Antonio said with a smile.

"Damn it, you nonsense really!" Lovino said.

Antonio kissed Lovino on the forehead before leaving.

Antonio reached the tower of Feliciano just in time to see the sorcerer Arthur, he immediately hid in a tree.

Arthur was holding a fine stick, angrily aimed at the escaping Feliciano and his potato, shouted: "I thought you would have secluded but I could not conceive that you would do such a silly thing of escaping! I'm going to turn you into a stupid potato! "

"You evil sorcerer, listen to me. Let us go, I can give you many many potatoes of the inexhaustibility. "Ludwig said.

"I fucking DO NOT want any potato!" Arthur yelled.

"But these delicious potatoes can help you to satisfy boys' stomach "Ludwig explained.

"…Okay."Arthur readily agreed, he didn't realize that eating too many potatoes would make his little Alfred and Matthew grow too big and strong.

After Arthur's departure, Antonio slowly went out from the tree, he slyly told Feliciano and Ludwig: "I am the messenger of King Rome. Holiness knew you would run away and asked me to pick you up. "

The naive Feliciano soon believed, while Ludwig suspected but didn't say anything. Feliciano "ve ve ve" urged to see his grandpa, so they went with Antonio.

Grandpa Rome were very pleased with returning Feliciano, Feliciano looked cute and also had a pendulous curling hair.

Joy king asked Ludwig the same question: "What reward do you want?"

Ludwig gave the king the same answer: "Your majesty, I don't have any special requirement, just hope you will allow me to bring Feliciano to my country, I will let him live well, treat him like a husband."

"Are you kidding me? I got no grandchild in the end, did I?" Grandpa Rome jumped angrily, forcibly told Ludwig, "I'll never permit you that!"

..

Once upon a time, there was a prince named Lovino, and a prince of Tomato Kingdom who saved Prince Lovino from the terrible tower. Unintended betraying the younger twin's happiness, they lived a happy life, and forever.


End file.
